


Stockings and Lace III: The Proposal

by IreneADonovan



Series: Stockings and Lace [3]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Anal Sex, Canon Disabled Character, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles Xavier in a Wheelchair, Cock Rings, Crossdressing, Erik is a Sweetheart, Lace, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25398556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneADonovan/pseuds/IreneADonovan
Summary: Erik proposes...
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: Stockings and Lace [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1075416
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	Stockings and Lace III: The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pinkoptics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkoptics/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10090625) by [pinkoptics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkoptics/pseuds/pinkoptics). 



> This is for the lovely pinkoptics, a continuation of my Stockings and Lace series, which was inspired by her Lace 'verse. I hope you like it, dear pink. 💗

Charles stared into the full-length mirror with a critical eye. Erik was due home from work any minute, and Charles wanted everything to be perfect.

They'd been dating for six months as of today, living together for nearly three, and Charles couldn't be more in love. Erik had opened his eyes in so many ways.

He heard the front door, turned toward the bedroom doorway, squared his shoulders, licked his lips nervously.

Erik appeared in the doorway, shoulders drooping, pale eyes glazed. He'd loosened his tie and unbuttoned his collar, exposing the tawny skin at the hollow of his throat, and Charles drew in a quick breath. The man was just unfairly handsome.

Erik's weary face lit as his gaze fell on Charles, and Charles resisted the urge to squirm as Erik took in what Charles wore. “Beautiful,” Erik breathed.

Charles blushed but didn't shake his head as he would have in the past. Erik really had helped him to see his body in a different light.

He'd chosen today to wear Erik's first gift of lingerie, the cobalt lace panties and stockings, the satin bows at his throat, wrists, ankles, and groin. Then he'd added a matching lace shawl and high-heeled suede pumps.

Erik sank to his knees before him. “You are so beautiful,” he said, running a finger over Charles' lace-covered thigh, “and I love the new accessories.” He slid his hand into Charles' hair and drew his head forward to kiss him, tender and hot at once.

After the kiss, Erik sat back on his heels, smiling gently, looking a little bemused. “This wasn't how I planned this,” he began quietly, “but I can't imagine a time more perfect.”

Charles could only stare at him, puzzled but trusting.

Erik took his hands, kissed each one in turn. “I swear I didn't really understand what love really was until I met you.”

Charles could say the same.

“The last six months with you have been the best of my life,” Erik continued, “and I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Comprehension dawned, and Charles beamed as his eyes filled with tears.

A ring, of intricately braided metals, floated out of Erik's suit jacket pocket and hovered between them. “Charles, will you marry me?”

Charles couldn't speak, too stunned and too overjoyed to find his voice, but he nodded before grabbing Erik's lapels and hauling him forward for another kiss.

This kiss was at least as hot as the previous one, but it was far less gentle. Charles' lips covered Erik's with bruising force, and Erik's arms wrapped around Charles' torso, crushing their bodies together.

Once they finally parted, Erik met his gaze, aqua-grey eyes twinkling. “So is that a yes?”

“Yes, you fool. Yes, yes, yes.” Charles' voice was a little shaky; his left hand, even shakier as Erik slid the band onto his finger and sized it perfectly. Charles stared at it for a minute, knowing he was grinning like an idiot, “Now take me to bed and we'll celebrate.”

“That's an offer I can't refuse.” Erik kissed the hand with the ring, then rose smoothly to his feet. “May I?” he asked.

Charles nodded, smiling softly. Erik knew he had permission, yet he always took care to ask. Another thing Charles loved about him.

Erik pulled the covers down to the foot of the bed, piled pillows at the head. Then he turned back to Charles.

Charles looped his arms around Erik's shoulders as Erik slipped one arm behind his back, the other under his knees, lifted him from his chair.

Charles buried his face in the juncture of Erik's neck and shoulder, drinking in Erik's lightly earthy scent.

A small shudder rippled through Erik's body. “Your beard tickles,” he said.

“Do you want me to shave it off?”

The movement of his mouth and jaw prompted another shudder. “God, no,” Erik said as he set Charles down on their big bed.

Charles leaned back against the pillows, ready to watch Erik's show.

Erik lifted Charles' legs, sat on the bed, settled Charles' legs across his lap. His fingertips slid over the soft suede of one shoe then traced the length of the absurdly high heel. “I love these,” he said. “They're what — five inches? Six? They make your legs look so sexy.”

Once, Charles could not have accepted the compliment. Now, he blushed and smiled. “They are rather extreme, though, aren't they? It's good I didn't have to try to walk in them.”

“I don't know how anyone walks in these,” Erik said, still fingering one heel.

“Raven says it's mostly a matter of practice, and I'm inclined to believe her. I've seen her run flat-out in heels not much lower.”

“She helped you find the shoes.” It wasn't a question.

“Yeah.”

“I'm not sure I like your sister knowing that about our sex lives,” Erik said, looking uncomfortable rather than angry.

“She already knew. It's part of why she likes you, you've been so good for me. That, and your wrong-headed political beliefs.” He smiled to take the sting out of his last words.

But Erik scarcely seemed to notice the jab at his politics. “She knows? How?” Then he answered his own question with a groan. “Irene.”

“Yeah. I think it's even harder to get anything past a precog than past a telepath.”

Erik sighed, smiled. “I suppose I'd better get used to it since she's going to be my sister-in-law.” He took Charles' hand, the one with the ring, and kissed it softly. His aqua-grey eyes shone with emotion as he continued. “Truly, though, if having Raven and Irene for in-laws is the price for marrying you, I'll pay it gladly.”

“You're a romantic fool,” Charles said, squeezing Erik's hand, “but you promised me sex, so I suggest you get back to business.”

Erik chuckled, a baritone rumble that set Charles' nerve endings aquiver with anticipation. Erik bent, kissed Charles' belly, honing in on the exquisitely sensitive patch a handswidth above his navel. His lips were soft, his breath warm, his beard a gentle rasp of counterpoint.

Charles gave a soft moan of approval, couldn't suppress a small huff of frustration when Erik pulled back.

“Patience, _Schatz,_ , I'll be back there in a bit.”

Erik's fingers skimmed along his right shin until he reached those ridiculous, sexy shoes. “I do love the way these look on you,” he said, caressing the soft suede, “but it's time they came off.” He lifted Charles' leg, pressed a kiss to the top of his foot, then slid the shoe off. He held it for a long moment, staring at it. “I feel like I should be humming Elvis,” he said with a soft smile, then he sang a couple of lines from “Blue Suede Shoes.”

Charles chuckled. “I knew you'd say that sooner or later. And I love hearing you sing.”

Erik grinned, sang a few more lines in a smooth baritone that sent shivers up Charles' spine, then stopped. “Sorry, _Schatz_ , that's all I know.” He let the shoe fall to the floor, lowered Charles' leg back to his lap.

Charles knew a little more, so he sang it softly as Erik turned his attention to his other leg. Their voices joined for one final chorus as Erik cradled his lower leg in those long-fingered hands, then as their voices faded into silence, Erik trailed kisses from his knee to his ankle, then pressed a lingering kiss to his instep.

Imagination and memory sent the ghost of sensation along long-stilled nerve pathways, and Charles gasped softly.

“Are you all right, _Schatz_?”

Charles nodded. “Sometimes, watching you, it's almost like I can feel it.”

Erik looked thoughtful, a tender smile gracing his lips. “Then let's take advantage of that.”

Erik slid out from under Charles' legs, then he pressed lingering kisses and touches to Charles' feet, his calves, his knees, his thighs. "I love your body."

_And I love you._

Erik kissed Charles' hip, over the blue lace panties. "I'd like to ride you tonight, if you're good with that."

"You know I love watching you come undone on my cock."

Erik grinned and got up off the bed to get what they would need, and Charles took a moment to appreciate Erik's arse before shifting his body more toward the center of the bed and adjusting the pillows behind his back.

Erik returned a minute later with a bottle of lube and a metal cock ring. "Do you want to do the honors, or shall I?"

"I will," Charles said.

Erik handed him the lube but kept the cock ring. He climbed onto the bed, lay down with that magnificent arse right where Charles could reach it.

Charles ran his hand over one taut cheek, then uncapped the lube and poured some onto his fingers. He circled Erik's hole, seeing the ring of muscle ripple in anticipation, then eased the tip of one finger inside.

_More_ , Erik pled silently.

_Patience_ , Charles soothed as he slid his finger in to the knuckle.

He worked Erik open methodically, until Erik was writhing and moaning, cock hard and leaking, muscles relaxed enough to take all four of Charles' fingers. _You're ready, love,_ he declared, sliding his hand out.

Erik lay unmoving for a long minute, and when he did finally raise his head, his multi-hued eyes were glassy but slowly coming into focus. _Your turn_ , he thought as his gaze zeroed in on Charles' lace-covered cock.

Charles felt himself blush as Erik drew his cock out of the stretchy blue lace panties, but he quickly became too aroused to feel embarrassed. Erik wrapped one long-fingered hand around his unfeeling cock and stroked it roughly, stimulating the reflex that let him get hard. And at the same time, his lips nipped and sucked at the sensitive skin of Charles' chest and upper belly until he was gasping and shuddering through a magnificent orgasm.

He slumped, boneless, against the pillows, as Erik stroked his still-hard cock then slid the cock ring on, using his powers to adjust the fit. "Ready?" he asked as he reached for the lube and coated Charles' cock liberally.

"Always," Charles said, a little breathless.

Erik straddled his hips then lowered himself inch by inch onto Charles' cock until they were fully joined. "Come in," Erik said and tapped his temple, voice rough with desire. "Share this with me."

Charles slipped into Erik's mind, letting sensation flood through him as Erik began to move.

They soared together, higher and higher, sharing the white-hot bursts of sensation as Charles' cock connected with Erik's prostate, until finally Erik was coming, fast and hard, pulling Charles along with him.

Erik slumped against Charles' chest for a long minute before releasing the cock ring and pulling off. He flopped down beside Charles. "Love you," he murmured.

"Love you, too." Charles ran his fingers through Erik's short plush hair, and Erik arched into the touch like a cat.

"Give me an hour," Erik continued sleepily, "and I'll finish peeling you out of that lingerie."

"It's a date," Charles said, though he knew it would be at least three hours. "Now get some sleep."

Erik mumbled something incoherent and snuggled up against Charles' thigh.

Charles smiled at him fondly and continued to stroke his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment. This is a tough time for all of us, and a comment, no matter how rambling or how pithy, means more than you can imagine. Kudos are nice, but comments are gold. So please comment! (Even if it's just a 💜.)
> 
> Come join our Discord, X-Men X-traordinaire.


End file.
